


Wake Up

by seldomabsent



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/M, M/M, you request pain anon, you shall received
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: “Please, don’t cry.” Newt’s words were merely understandable now. But as you all fell to the floor to hide from the sudden explositions, you barely payed attention to them, nor to your other friends.
Relationships: Newt/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Wake Up

“Please, don’t cry.” Newt’s words were merely understandable now. But as you all fell to the floor to hide from the sudden explositions, you barely payed attention to them, nor to your other friends.

You were far too scared for the blonde as the dark veins of his were more and more spread across his face. Your trembling hands tried to held onto his but he was getting weaker and weaker - and you with him.

Thomas must have said something because Minho started running off, Gally close behind him.Your eyes followed them for a short second before they turned back to Newt’s.

His breath was getting eratic. You could see him try to stay conscious but his sanity was quickly - too quickly - letting place to pure confusion and madness. You wished you were wrong but as you struggled with Thomas to move Newt foward, once more, everything went south too fast.

“Newt, stop!” Your shout was almost vain through the deafening screams, fire and madness happening. The boys were desperatly fighting - one for his pain to be over, the other to prevent it. And on the side, here you were. Feeling as useless as ever.

“Minho is getting the serum, you have to hold on!” Thomas tried to add to your vain attempts to stop Newt. But if even Y/N couldn’t stop him, who could?Thomas bitterly thought.

You tried to pull his arm, you tried to fit between them, but Newt’s black eyes betrayed him. He wasn’t here anymore. This, wasn’t Newt anymore. The Flare had him. But you weren’t ready to accept this, so you continue to fight his vain attempts at fighting you both. And when the shine of the knife his Newt’s hand met your eyes, you didn’t even though before jumping.

Newt had a brief shine of sanity as your arms surrounded him. He stood there for an instant, noticing his arm around your back and his hand holding onto your shoulder as your trembling body stayed against his. He was confused for a second, not remembering - or rather, understanding - how he ended up in your hug.

He saw Brenda and Minho reaching them, visibly exausted and his old friend didn’t hesitate before slamming the needle in his shoulder, under your arm.

For a second, he felt burnt, as if the serum was burning him from the inside but slowly, the blacken veins on his hand faded. He chocked under his breath, slightly oppressed by your bone-crushing hug, eyes staring at this hand getting the normal tone he always knew before he let go of the thing on your back to lift his other hand. He frowned. What was he holding?

As everyone cheered, Newt felt the colors drained out of his face.

From up your shoulder, he saw the handle of the knife he didn’t knew he held barely poking out of your back. Panic flew at light speed through his previously poisoned veins. Now he could here the soft wimpers you were making right by his ears. The heartbreaking cries you were desperatly trying to hold back.

He didn’t know what could be worse before he pulled out of your hug harshly, dragging the longest most dreadful, painful, moan out of your mouth.

The poor strengh you had to hold him ultimetly left you, letting you fall out of his arms, dropping directly on the ground. Newt’s arms tried to prevent your fall but he could only follow you on the ground, his now brown eyes panicking at the sight of blood covering your clothes, his hand, the floor-

“Y/N?” Brenda’s voice attracted everyone’s attention.

The short sanity Newt was so glad to recover didn’t last. As he watched over your face, oh so pale face, your fingers barely holding his hand, your slowing breath - he couldn’t process anymore.

He did this. He was the one who did this.

You were the one who saved him, just like you promised - but at what cost? Newt cried.

His stoic panic quickly transform into madness. His hand pull out the knife, quickly putting pressure on the wound as he held you against him. His mouth wouldn’t stop talking but he couldn’t comprehend what he was saying anymore. Soft comforts to desperate pleads, he was losing it.

You couldn’t die, not now, not after everything. Not by his hand.

From afar, like an echo, he could hear a girl’s voice talking. If he really tried to hear it, he would know it’s Teresa. If he listened to Thomas shaking his shoulders, he would hear that there’s a permanent cure that is waiting for him, that they just have to walk a little longer. That he had to stop holding onto your motionless body. But he couldn’t.

“Wake up!” He cried through his sobs. “Please, wake up.. !”

Thomas was pulling him away from you now. But he couldn’t let go of his only hope. You weren’t gone yet, he could feel your heartbeat, no matter how slow it was, it was here! Minho started to pull him too. But Newt, no matter exhasuted, found a terryfiyng strengh in his panic. It’s thanks to you that he managed to be here so far - that he survived. How was he supposed to do anything if you were truly gone?


End file.
